


Happy Birthday, Cas

by Nachsie



Series: Only Kisses Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Finding happiness in dark times, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven months after Dean and Castiel mated, Life has been different since Dean has left a life of abuse with his ex partner, Clark. He's actually...happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336018) by [Nachsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie). 



>   
> 

The elevator chimed as the doors opened to reveal a rather plump pregnant omega, who currently held two plates in his hands covered in tin foll. Green eyes scanned the busy workplace, as people scrambled to answer calls and send emails. Moving through the crowds of people and desks was starting to become a challenge for the ninth month pregnant Dean Novak but he happily made his way through the obstacles. He never needed to ask for directions. He knew this place like the back of his hand. 

A woman typed on a computer at her desk, next to the doors of the head office of the corporate president, Castiel Novak. If you haven’t guessed it by now, Dean and Castiel Novak were happily mated and expecting their first child. Dean walked up to her, as she pushed her red hair out of her face. He could hear yelling from his mate in his office with the curtains closed, and though part of him hated he flinched on instinct. Almost seven months of a beautiful relationship couldn’t overnight undue the abuse Dean’s first mate had done. 

“Hello Anna.” Dean spoke, as Anna glanced up at him. Dean almost instantly glanced away towards the ground before forcing himself to look back into her eyes. He needed to learn to stop doing that. 

“Hello Dean.” Anna smiled, twirling her hair with a pen. “You look stunning as always. Perfectly glowing.” 

“Thanks Anna.” Dean smiled with a light blush. 

“What'cha doing here?” Anna questioned. It’s true, normally Dean came at four for lunch with Castiel. He was indeed very early. 

“It’s Cas’ birthday.” Dean smiled happily. “I wanted to surprise him with a home cooked meal since he has to work.” 

“Awh, you two are such cuties.” Anna smiled smacking on her gum. “Want me to tell big man you're here?”

“Could you?” Dean asked innocently, Anna nodded.

“He should be done with his call in a second, darling. Take a seat?” Anna offered, moving from her desk to offer him her nice fancy chair. Dean gratefully took a seat, once Anna had took the plates from his hand so he can sit. 

Dean with his hands free, slid his hands over the beautiful baby bum he grew to love so much. Their beautiful baby moved and kicked and god Dean was so emotional from just thinking that. Dean didn’t have to pray anymore never to become pregnant, worried clark would beat their child to death for crying or Starve their child to be as thin as clark wanted. Dean glanced over his arms, which actually started to hold weight. This was almost as big as he was when he met clark. Dean looked healthy, he didn’t look like he was fading away from cancer any longer. 

“How will you know when he’s done?” Dean asked as Anna blinked. 

“He lets me know.” Anna smiled innocently. 

“By the phone?” Dean glanced to her phone desk, Anna went to speak but was interrupted when the door to Castiel’s office opened. Anna and Dean both watched a phone be thrown out of the office door, which shattered against the wall, before the door slammed shut again.

“...Looks like he’s done.” Anna stated completely unfazed by it. The phone on her desk beeped, causing her and Dean to glance at it. 

“Anna, Can you get me the Treula accounts?” Castiel’s rough and annoyed voice echoed from the speaker. “...Also I need a new company cell phone.”

“Yes, sir.” Anna leaned over the desk to speak into the speaker. “You have a visitor.” 

“Is it a appointment?” Castiel asked, as Anna smiled back at Dean. Who rubbed his belly looking affectionately at the phone. 

“No sir.” Anna tried not to laugh. 

“Then send them away.” Castiel stated annoyed. 

“Okkkkaaayy, I guess I can tell Dean to go home-” Anna stated with a smirk as the office door flew open. Castiel was panting as he glancing frantically around the main floor, till his eyes fell on his pregnant beautiful mate sitting in Anna’s chair. 

Castiel’s panic changed to peace, as his eyes lit up and he smiled. Dean could tell his early visit was just as needed as breathing. Castiel moved to Dean when Dean started to try to stand. His hands moving to grab Dean’s forearms to help the top heavy omega stand. Dean was grateful for the help. 

“Hello.” Dean smiled as Castiel’s hands slid to hold his hands. Castiel leaned in giving him a soft kiss.

“Hello.” Castiel whispered as he pulled back. “What are you doing here so early?” Castiel was so excited for the surprise, always so happy to see Dean at any given time. Dean would never get use to this. Never just accept this as being normal...and he loved it. 

“I made you a surprise.” Dean stated, grabbing one of the plates and removing the tin foll. “A happy birthday breakfast…” Dean started handing Castiel the plate, and moving to the next plate. “...and a happy birthday plate of cookies.” Castiel took both, smiling happily at his mate. Castiel leaned in kissing Dean’s face all over as Dean laughed full heartedly.

“You are so fucking cute, you know that?” Castiel smiled, as Dean moved instantly into his arms. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” Dean nuzzled into him, as Anna took the plate from Castiel’s hands. Bringing them into the office so Castiel could nuzzle and hold his mate back. 

“Thank you, my everything.” Castiel whispered as Dean softly smiled. That...Dean would never get use to… Apparently before Dean...Castiel lived alone, isolated...Castiel called them the darkest times.

Castiel had been in secret fighting cancer, though no one knew. He had no friends, and the remainder of his family had passed long ago. So all he had was his company keeping him distracted, he threw himself into his work. He...never planned on surviving it. So he made his legacy in a electronics company which now is ranked number one. 

So when he found out the treatments had worked...Castiel...felt lost. He had gone into multiple doctors visits, which told him the same things. He was in complete remission. As sick as it sounds...he felt...he had lost a purpose in his life. 

In all honest, though Castiel never said the words. The day he’s eyes locked on Dean’s in the elevator...He had previously thought of suicide. All thoughts lost when he found himself lost in the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life. Those eyes stopped him from going through with it. Took it as his sign to keep going. Never finding himself unable to stop thinking about them… Then before he knew it he had crashed into Dean trying to enter the elevator… Castiel had never believed in fate till that day.

Dean softly pulled back, as Castiel took his hand, leading him towards the office. 

“Anna, Can you bring up a meal for Dean. Something breakfasty and good for pregnancy.” Castiel stated as he waved to her. “Also Postpone any calls or meetings. I’m busy.”

“Already on it, sir.” Anna saluted, as Castiel nodded and closed the door. Castiel removed his hand from Dean to give Dean the nice cushioned chair. Which Dean never felt right in sitting in, worth more than anything he’s ever owned. Castiel ushered Dean to sit, which Dean did so. Happily enjoying the rich luxury. Dean had been living with Castiel since he had left Clark, and STILL didn’t get use to the big and beautiful style of the rich and famous. 

“I feel like I’m going to ruin this chair somehow.” Dean lowered himself into the chair with a bit of difficulty. “Like I’m going to crush it with my weight or something.” Dean instantly started to rub his belly, as Castiel took a seat at the not so nice seat across from him. 

“The only thing that can ruin that chair would be liquids.” Castiel chuckled. “It’s super fancy.” 

“Everything you own is super fancy.” Dean laughed, as Castiel smiled. Anna knocked bringing in a tray of food for Dean, way better then what Dean had cooked Castiel. Most likely from a five star chief. 

“Thanks Anna.” Castiel waved her off as Dean started at the compared food of Dean’s to castiel’s. 

“I-If you want to trade I’ll understand.” Dean whispered as Castiel paused about to dig in. 

“No way.” Castiel frowned, pulling Dean’s homemade food closer as he happily dug in. “Homemade is WAY better. Especially if you made it.” Dean softly smiled, before biting into his toast. Watching Castiel happily clean his plate, Dean fucking loved him. 

Dean chewed slowly, his eyes watching Castiel who happily chewed up the omelet and was now feasting on the cookies. How was Dean so lucky to have him? Castiel slightly glanced up, noticing Dean’s glaze.

“Do I got something on my face?” Castiel wiped at his face with the back of his italian suits sleeve and Dean shook his head smiling.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Dean stated as Castiel slowly got up. Moving to kneel in front of Dean, he softly placed a kiss on Dean’s lips, before slowly rubbing his hands over Dean’s belly. Dean relaxed under Castiel’s beautiful hands, letting out a breath as Castiel’s hands sunk down lower. “Hand’s above the waist, if i’m afraid to sneeze because i'm so ready to pop, sex will not be helpful.” 

Castiel chuckled, as he moved lower to slowly take off Dean’s shoes. Rubbing the swollen feet, Dean sucked in air on how amazing that felt. 

“Fuck. I forgot I had feet.” Dean breathed. “...baby, it’s your birthday, you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Castiel kissed his knee, sitting on the floor rubbing his mates swollen feet. “Taking care of you and your needs is all I want to do for my birthday.” Dean softly blushed, as he closed his eyes letting Castiel take care of him. He wasn’t sure how long it was, but after god knows how long, anna’s voice echoed on the speaker. 

“Mr. Novak. Sorry to bother you, but Mr. Singer is here to see you.” Anna spoke. 

“Tell him I’m busy.” Castiel stated, as Dean opened his half asleep eyes.

“He said it will be quick, he has a plan to catch.” Anna stated, as Castiel sighed moving to stand. He fixed his clothes, he grabbed hand sanitizer from his desk cleaning his hands before he leaned down kissing Dean’s forehead. 

“I’ll be right back.” Castiel stated, as he made his exit. Dean nodded, moving to lightly sit up, he glanced around the office, filled with awards and pictures of him and Dean. Dean smiled contently, knowing that soon, pictures of the three of them would be all over the walls. 

Dean’s thoughts were instantly ripped away, when he felt water trickling down his leg. Dean paused feeling a slight sliver of pain, as he glanced down at the water accumulating on the chair. His first thought wasn’t why he was suddenly sitting in water but was ‘Didn’t Castiel just say the only thing that ruined his chair was liquids?’ Dean instantly stood, with difficulty, as he glanced down at the water that had started to damage the leather on the chair. 

He’s going to hate me.

Dean could only think as he took off his sweater trying to clean the chair, getting on his hands and knees scrubbing it with his jacket, tears filling his eyes. Trying to clean the chair, trying to make it beautiful again. The door opened, as Dean felt tears sliding down his face. 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke with a panic rushing over. 

“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry...Please don’t hate me.” Dean sobbed.

“Dean I could never hate you.” Castiel’s eyes slid over the chair then to Dean’s crotch where the water had obviously came from. “Dean I think your water broke!” Castiel stated trying to help him up. Dean hissed at the pain in his belly, still obviously upset about the chair. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Dean sobbed, Castiel pulled him into a tight hug trying to calm down his upset mate. 

“I hated that chair, Dean.” Castiel stated nuzzling him. “I just kept it because every time I sat in it I imagined you riding me in it like the good old days.” Dean softly snorted. 

“Pervert.” Dean smiled. 

“You okay now?” Castiel cupped his face. Dean nodded. “The baby is coming, we need to get you to the hospital okay?” Dean nodded, as Castiel instantly took his hand. Leading him towards the door, he collected the emergency baby bag he had saved here for emergencies before walking Dean out of the room. “Anna, cancel all my appointments, Call the limo to the front please. Tell him we need to get to delivery.” 

“R-Right away!” Anna choked up picking up the phone. 

“S-Sorry…” Dean breathed as he walked slowly behind Castiel, Dean was so slow to begin with. 

“My love, stop apologizing.” Castiel slowed his walk, letting Dean hold his arm for support as he walked. 

“S-Sorry.” Dean spoke, as he felt a pain once again as they entered the elevator. “O...ouch.” Dean breathed in and out quick bursts. 

“First contraction?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded, Castiel glanced at his watch. “Okay, we just got to keep an eye on it, on the way to the hospital.” Dean nodded again, as Castiel slid his card into the elevator which his card allowed it not to stop till he got to the floor he wanted. Which was helpful in times like these. 

“I-I had a whole day planned.” Dean breathed as the door opened. “Y-You were going to get home to a home cooked dinner.” Castiel lead him through the busy lobby, Castiel careful to make sure not to accidentally push Dean into people.

“Another one? You spoil me.” Castiel spoke, as Dean nodded continuing his practiced breathing. Castiel moving so quickly there were a couple times in his alpha strength Castiel accidentally picked dean off the floor pulling him through the crowd. “Tell me more?” 

“I-I was going to take you for a walk in the park.” Dean was relieved to see the limo waiting for them outside, the driver quickly opened the door, as Castiel helped Dean inside before bolting to his side. 

“Balthazar, to the hospital on Merdona.” Castiel spoke as the driver nodded getting in, he started to drive. Dean whimpered once more, as Castiel felt the car start to go pulling Dean close.

“Another contraction?” Castiel stated as Dean nodded in pain rubbing his belly. Castiel glanced at his watch. “Shit.”

“S-Shit? W-What’s shit? What’s wrong?” Dean panicked as Castiel sighed not wanting to panic his mate. 

“Your contractions are only five minutes apart.” Castiel stated. “Remember the classes? They are going to start getting faster?” Dean nodded continuing his breathing. “Right now the hospital we wanted to go to is about ten minutes away, if it’s not congested in traffic. We might need to go to a different hospital.” 

“N-No.” Dean choked out. “I-I want to go to the one we agreed on. With my doctor.”  
“Dean, If we risk it, we might be forced to have the baby in the car and I don’t want to do that.” Castiel took his hand. 

“P-Please.” Dean breathed as Castiel sighed with worry. Dean knew he was being stubborn, but he was comfortable there. The only hospital he hadn’t been brought into for ‘falling down stairs’ or ‘slipping in the shower’. The one hospital Clark avoided because his ex worked there and ‘might report him’ if he saw Dean’s injuries. 

“Sir? Did you want me to take you to Dentoa hospital instead?” Balthazar asked, as Castiel pandered. 

“No. Continue to the hospital we planned.” Castiel squeezed his hand, as Dean panted. Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead, hoping he made the right call.  
_____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean panted heavily as sweat poured down his face, he whimpered as Castiel kept glancing at his watch. Fuck. They were deep in traffic, but almost there that Castiel could taste it. Dean was being so strong though. He was sweating bullets, and it seemed like the only thing keeping that baby inside him was most likely Dean’s legs being forced closed. 

“You’re doing so good baby.” Castiel kissed his sweaty forehead. “How’s your pain?” 

“...C-...Clark’s be...beaten...me...worse…” Dean shook as he panted rubbing his swollen belly. Castiel kissed his forehead again, before moving towards the front. 

“How much longer?” Castiel spoke. 

“Three minutes by car.” Balthazar honked.

“He’s not going to make it.” Castiel glanced back at Dean.”...Would it be faster to run?” 

“I mean in theory. I mean, you are carrying your heavily pregnant mate. If you can run fast with his added weight and take the alley ways, you technically should make it before he pops. But that’s reckless, you could end up having your baby in some alley way.” 

“It’s a reckless kind of day.” Castiel scoffed, before forcing the door to the limo open. Climbing out he slammed the door before moving to Dean’s side and opening it. Dean squinted from the sun. 

“C-Cas?” Dean panted a whisper, as Castiel picked Dean up very carefully. Dean whimpered once at the movement. 

“I’m going to get you to the hospital, baby. Just hold onto me tight.” Dean nodded weakly, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel’s neck, burying his face into Castiel’s neck. Castiel could feel his mates trembling, as he took off down the street. Castiel ducked down some alleys, dodged and weaved through people on the street, yelling at them to move. 

“C-Cas...I-I’m sorry.” Dean breathed shaking. “...I-I think the baby’s coming.” Castiel laughed and cursed. 

“We are almost there, baby.” Castiel panted as he bolted around another corner. “We will be there in a minute. Please. Baby. Give me a minute.” Dean whimpered nuzzling into him, Castiel ran as face as he could, Dean clamping his legs together as tight as he could. When Castiel saw the hospital doors, he almost cried. Kissing Dean’s forehead, as he bolted inside. “H-Help! Please!” 

Everything happened so quickly, Dean was taken from Castiel’s arms and lead inside on a stretcher. Castiel held Dean’s hand, as Dean cried out in pain, panting roughly as he was lead to the delivery room. Dean’s loud screams echoed down the hall. When they got to the doors, the nurse stopped him.

“Sir, you can’t go in there!” The nurse stated. “Come with me to scrub up-” Castiel ignored her, moving past her when he stopped seeing the Doctor moving away from Dean.

“We have no time for pain relievers. The baby’s coming now.” The Doctor told the nurse, taking sight of Castiel, she waved him away. “You can’t be in here!” 

“I’m his mate! Please!” Castiel begged.

“You aren’t-” The Doctor started to argue.

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU DECIDE! THIS BABY IS COMING! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND DO YOUR JOB!” Dean hissed, demanding, most likely for the first time in his life. Dean’s pain filled screams erupted next to them. The doctor caved as Castiel moved to to hold his hand. 

“You’re doing so great, baby.” Castiel held his hand, as Dean pushed when the Doctor told him to. Dean wasn’t happy or having it with anyone. His patients dying with his pain. 

“Shut up!” Dean hissed panting roughly. “T-This is all your fault! You big dumby with nice hair!” 

“It’s a good idea to blame my hair, roughly ninety nine percent of the time.” Castiel teased as Dean crushed his hand causing Castiel to yelp. “W-Whoa! S-Strong grip!” Dean screamed as he shook from the pain. 

“Alright Dean, we need one more big push.” The Doctor spoke, as Dean shook, panting and whimpering. 

“I-I can’t...Please…” Dean panted weakly, as he felt Castiel’s soft lips touch his forehead. 

“Please baby, one more time...one more big time for me.” Castiel petted his soaked hair, as Dean shook a slow nod before sitting up, Dean screamed into Castiel’s chest as Dean’s screams were met with a loud cry. Dean collapsed into the bed, holding himself so tiredly. Dean’s eyes fell onto the child that kicked in his belly no more. Castiel’s eyes drifted from Dean to the high pitch crying, of the child in the doctor’s arms. 

“Congratulations.” The doctor spoke. “It’s a-”

“B-Boy.” Dean shook. Castiel’s eyes quickly drifted to Dean. Dean knew? Castiel thought they decided it to be a surprise. “H-...Happy birthday, Cas…” Dean whispered weakly, Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. Dean...this was Dean’s big surprise he was going to give Castiel for his birthday. Castiel kissed his forehead holding Dean so happily in his arms, which Dean laid weakly in. 

“Did you want to hold him?” The doctor held a baby wrapped in a light green towel. Castiel nodded, as Castiel slowly took their little boy in their arms. The baby cried loudly, fusing for the warmth of Dean’s belly. Castiel glanced down at the buttoned nose baby boy, who had a fuzzy hair of brown hair on his head. Castiel started to cry. 

Dean’s hand softly moved to slid his fingers over his baby’s back affectionately, as Castiel leaned down to let Dean see their son. Dean grateful because he was just too damn tired to support the weight of the baby in his arms. Dean softly touched the baby’s nose, the baby’s loud cries turned into light sobs as Dean softly smiled at Castiel. 

“Well? What name do you think?” Dean whispered, as he continued to sooth the baby with light rubs on his back. 

“I think yours will be perfect.” Castiel choked out, as he nuzzled his baby spilling tears on him. 

“Leo it is then…” Dean smiled softly, as Castiel leaned down kissing Dean’s face all over. Just slobbering kisses and tears all over him. 

“I love you so fucking much, do you know that?” Castiel sobbed, Dean softly smiled moving to meet the kisses. A year ago….their lives were so dark...and now today? Dean’s never seen so many stars. “Both of you.” Castiel kissed leo’s cheek.  
“I love you too.” Dean whispered as the baby started to slowly calm in Castiel’s arms from all the excitement, the baby fell fast asleep.  
___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

A couple days in the hospital when you are rich are extremely relaxing, Dean had his own room. Nice food, hell, he even had some electronics...And Leo? Dean wasn’t sure who was spoiling him more, Castiel or the hospital. Castiel never left their sides even though it was just Dean’s recovery time. Castiel fused over his mate, even just laid with him and the baby on Dean’s request. Watching Leo fuss over the new world, looking so curiously at everything. Seemingly all quiet when his parents were close to smile at him, however the second out of view and he was a crying mess.

Dean held leo as he sat in the wheelchair, ready to go home. Which Dean was just ready to do. He missed his home, and everything in it. Dean smiled down at the newborn who fidgeted in his sleep in his arms. Such a good baby. 

A woman exiting her hospital room across from him gained his attention. His eyes slid over the black eye and busted lip, as she accidentally made eye contact with him on the way out. Her eyes remained on him for a moment, as Dean’s eyes slid down to her bruised wrists before she slid down her jacket more. Pausing to stare at him for only a moment, as a loud call gained her attention.

“AMARA!” A man yelled as she pulled her eyes away to move towards her mate. She kept her gaze down to the floor, as she held herself. Her mate grabbed her wrist yanking her along. 

A year ago. 

That was him. 

Stories of falling off ladders, falling in the shower, tripping. Just gobbled up by the hospital staff who didn’t want to worry, didn’t want to get involved. 

Was...no one going to save her?

Dean’s eyes continued to watch as a policeman walked up with security, forcing the man to let go of his mate. The man was throwing a fit, as the policeman moved to cuff him. Dean jumped when Castiel touched the handles of the wheelchair. 

“He was a douche.” Castiel scoffed. “I heard him threatening her to keep her mouth shut. I told security. Good riddance.” Dean paused glancing over his shoulder at Castiel, as tears built up in Dean’s eyes. Dean smiled down at his beautiful baby boy. 

“Let’s go home.” Dean sobbed happily, as Castiel glanced down with worry. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked moving to check on him, but only received happy hard kisses of joy before being pulled into a tight hug holding him so tightly he never wanted to let him go.  
______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**-Three years later-**

 

 

Castiel worked on his paperwork, signing away his signature to things he was careful to read. When a voice on the intercom interrupted his thought process.

“Mr. Novak? You have visitors-” Anna started as a loud voice interrupted her.

“HI DADDY!” Leo laughed as he interrupted with giggles, Castiel’s face lit up as he moved to the door, shoving it open he wasn’t surprised to see leo plow into his legs into a tight hug. Castiel instantly picked him up, slobbering his face with kisses. Leo laughed happily, castiel cupped his face smiling at the freckled covered Dean mini me. God. His shaggy blonde hair, his freckled covered face. The only sign of Castiel was the bright blues that mirrored Castiel’s. He gave his son a tight squeeze. 

Dean stood a bit away, smiling holding two plates of food. Wearing a giant sweater that was obviously too large on him, Dean seemed to have grown fond of. Wearing it pretty much every day this last month. 

“Hey baby.” Castiel smiled as he moved to kiss Dean. “What are you doing here early?” Castiel asked.

“Leo wanted to surprise you with birthday breakfast and cookies.” Dean smiled. “...and I kinda wanted to too.” 

“What?” Castiel teased. “I thought it was all his idea.” 

“No, What was all his idea was ‘taste testing’ all the cookies for you.” Dean chuckled as Leo giggled. 

“What?!” Castiel stated playfully and gasped. “...Did you check for poison?”

“Yep! All good!” Leo giggled as Castiel kissed his face, as he lead them inside. Giving Dean the better chair, Castiel happily sat in the guest chairs kissing leo’s face.

“How did the doctor go?” Castiel asked, as Dean glanced up. 

“Well.” Dean shrugged as he set down his baby bag. 

“Papa? Can I give him his present yet?!” Leo asked, as Dean shook his head no. 

“Not yet, baby. I want daddy to enjoy his breakfast first.” Dean stated as Leo pouted.

“Please!” Leo pouted as Castiel joined him.

“Yeah! Please!” Castiel pouted, Dean rolled his eyes.

“Two against one isn’t fair.” Dean laughed as he sighed submitting to the pleads. “Come here, leo.” Leo hopped off his dad’s lap before running to Dean. Dean handed him a black box and then a card. “Remember what we practiced?” Leo nodded before running back to Castiel, who picked him up. Leo waited to be scooted up next to the desk as he set down the box. 

“Daddy open first! Then my present!” Leo stated as Dean softly leaned back in the chair. Castiel took a glance at the box, being super exaggeratedly excited though Dean wasn’t sure if he was doing it for leo or actually that excited.

Castiel pulled open the box lid, pausing as he slowly pulled out a newborn's light white sock. Castiel glanced a confused look at Dean, but Dean kept smiling softly. 

“Keep going.” Dean stated, as Castiel pulled out a pink sock, a blue sock and a light green sock. Castiel smiled happily, Dean had been looking bigger this last month. He looked at least three months along, but Castiel didn’t want to assume.

“Y-You’re pregnant?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly. Castiel lit up. How had he not smelled it. 

“I wanted to wait to tell you on Valentine's day, but because I had less time than I thought. I thought I had a week before you started to smell it on me.” Dean stated smiling. “But when Balthazar asked me about it this morning, I knew I had to tell you today.”  
“Starting smelling it? Dean? How far are you along?” Castiel questioned. It’s normal to smell pregnancies at the two month mark.

“Two months today.” Dean stated rubbing his belly. 

“But... “ Castiel questioned. Why did Dean look farther along? He knew the difference between fat and a pregnancy belly. That was a belly from pregnancy. 

“Open my card, Daddy.” Leo held it as Castiel took it, Dean nodded Castiel to open it. Castiel opened the hand drawn card. Glancing over the pictures before his eyes fell over the text. 

‘I wanted a brother or sister so hard, god gave me four!’ With a picture of Leo and other scribbles, as Castiel’s eyes shot up. Castiel glanced at leo, then at the four baby socks, and then Dean. Castiel stood, moving to dean as he instantly pulled him into a kiss, leo giggled in his arms as Castiel slid over the growing baby bump of his soon to be four babies. 

“Happy birthday, Cas.” Dean whispered, as Castiel captured his once more in a hard loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I don't have one. Sorry. Every time I get one they fall through and I'd rather have content then not. Besides these are fun and not suppose to be book quality so don't bother complaining on the spelling and grammar. I know. Thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> PS! Guys I'm making at least another one shot to add to this. So keep an eye out! :)


End file.
